


朝露/ff14同人

by AzsharaShadowsong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzsharaShadowsong/pseuds/AzsharaShadowsong
Summary: r18
Relationships: 骑士/人男
Kudos: 1





	朝露/ff14同人

男人走在嘈杂的集市人群中，眼神晦涩，如果稍微靠近一些，就能看见他脸上不自然的潮红，以及听见他嘴里低低的喘息。

这是个拥有一头上好绸缎般的柔软金发的纤细的人族男子，肤色白皙，瞳孔湛蓝如宝石。他穿着一袭长袍，整个人都被笼罩在严实的衣料下，似乎是在遮掩着什么。与此同时，一名身材高大的高地骑士与人男并肩走着，时不时侧过头看他一眼。市集人来人往，没有人注意到这稍显奇怪的一对来客。

“你还好吗？”骑士伸手，动作自然的揽住他的肩，“这么快就起作用了？”

人男正想说些什么，忽然有横冲直撞的行人疾奔过来，口中喊着“让一让让一让”，骑士敏捷地转身一挡，将人男搂在怀里，避免了冲突的发生。

独属于骑士身上那特殊的雄性荷尔蒙气息灌进人男的鼻腔，他靠在骑士结实的胸膛上，有些止不住发抖。胯下的性器在药物的催动下早已翘得老高，敏感的龟头摩擦着衣物布料，颤抖着流着体液，后面的小穴也早已蠢蠢欲动。

两人就这么面对面贴着抱在人流中，外界看来只是一个下意识规避危险的举动，然而其中早已充满了欲望的交织。

“先生……我快要……忍不住了……”人男轻轻在骑士腿间蹭了蹭，骑士不自然地轻咳一声，腿间粗大的那根也有了快要扬起的趋势。

骑士松开揽住人男的手，低声说：“先回去吧。”

回到旅店，人男便仰倒在床上，急不可耐地隔着衣服抚慰起自己的肉棒来。他今早被灌下了催情的药物，维持发情的状态行走了一路，身体早已软成了一滩水。

“等等。”骑士走过来，一把钳住人男的手腕，不让他触碰自己的身体，“给你吃了药，不是让你这样玩的。”

人男不得已委屈地眨了眨眼睛，泛红的眼尾漫上泪水，嘴里软绵绵道：“抱歉……先生。”

骑士一身闪亮的银甲包裹，剥下了人男身上仅有的衣物。人男没有穿内衣，长袍褪下后，两粒硬挺的粉红乳首颤巍巍挺立着，粉嫩的性器也暴露在空气中，汁水淋漓，硬得快要射了。骑士却不碰它，也不让人男自己碰，而是指了指自己的胯间，示意着什么。

人男赤裸坐在床上，为骑士褪去了外衣，他掀开骑士的衣摆，腿间是鼓囊囊的一大包。

人男先是用手揉弄了片刻，随着抚摸的加深，骑士的性器不断地胀大，直到裤子快要撑不下了，人男才解开裤子，此时骑士肉棒顶端渗出的体液早已浸湿了他里面的内裤。

骑士青筋暴起的粗大肉棒弹跳出来，人男来回撸动了几下，伸出舌头舔了上去。

柔软湿润的舌尖接触到肉棒的那一刻，骑士舒服地低喘了出来，手指情不自禁地抓住了人男的头发。人男先是从龟头舔起，用舌尖在马眼处来回摩擦，接着，他像是恶作剧般地细细来回亲吻舔弄着肉棒的柱身，却就是不含进去。骑士的性器在他的逗弄下越来越大且硬，顶端流出了透明的液体。

“不要这样。”骑士皱眉喘着粗气，拽着人男头发的手猛地往后一拉，迫使人男张大了嘴，随后，骑士将自己狰狞的肉棒粗暴地顶了进去。

人男被顶到喉咙，刺激得流下了眼泪。但不知怎的，他的身体却十分沉迷于这样直接的对待，反而更加兴奋了。骑士的肉棒过于粗硬，人男的口腔完全塞不下，他用手握住根部和囊袋开始抚摸，嘴里吞吐了起来。

人男的头在骑士胯间耸动，满满的雄性气息萦绕着他，不一会儿，人男的嘴开始酸痛，动作慢了下来，骑士的肉棒却完全没有要释放的趋势，反而更硬了。骑士忍不住地挺动自己的下身，撞得人男发出了呻吟，骑士停了下来，将性器从恋人嘴中抽出，带出一条细长的银丝。

人男半张着嘴，唇色殷红，半跪在床上，肉棒向上翘起流着淫液，皮肤白得发光，臀部在床单上难耐地不自然摩擦着，怯懦道：“先生，请问我现在可以……”

骑士并没有给他说完话的机会，他将人男推倒在床上，掰开他的腿，不由分说地顶了进去。人男服过药，内部早已湿润无比，再加上先前被骑士操弄的次数太多，并不需要做什么扩张就能适应。温热柔软的肠壁瞬间包裹了骑士的肉棒，令人窒息的快感扑面而来。“嗯……”骑士吐出一声悠长的鼻息，过后便大刀阔斧地顶撞起来。

两人的身体早已十分契合，骑士很快就找准了人男的敏感点，并次次都往那一处顶着。当圆润的龟头撞击到肠壁深处那一点时，人男便“啊啊啊”地高声呻吟。人男早就想释放的性器此时硬得发紫，好几次想伸手抚慰，都被骑士阻止了。

一番交合过后，人男被顶弄得直接射了出来，他小腹收紧，肉棒顶端射出一股股的白浊，大多数喷洒在自己的腹部，还有些射在了脸上。高潮过后的余韵使人男的大脑出现了片刻的空白，更不用说是这种由直接刺激前列腺得来的高潮，他眼神涣散，大张着腿，身体还在一上一下地颠着，骑士伏在他胯间猛烈耸动，健壮的肌肉与麦色皮肤在昏暗的灯光下呈现出迷人的色泽，汗珠滚落，情欲的味道弥漫了整个房间。不多时，骑士加快了速度，疯狂抽送，最后低吼着达到了顶峰。

浓稠的精液被灌注进人男体内，骑士伏下身，忘情地啃咬着人男的锁骨。骑士没有把肉棒抽出来，人男清醒后，扭动着回应骑士的爱抚，于是骑士还埋在人男体内的那根很快就又硬了。

这一次，骑士直接维持着下身结合的姿势，将人男拦腰抱起，掰开他的腿来到窗前。

窗户大开，午时的风刮过帘幕，明亮的阳光照进地面，人男整个人都被暴露在阳光之下，皮肤白得像雪。他早晨服用的药量不少，肉棒在射过一轮后还硬着，可怜巴巴立在风中渴求着抚慰。骑士在窗前的椅子上坐下，下身一边抽送，一边腾出一手，套弄起怀中之人的性器来，他时而快速撸动，时而用食指抠着人男肉棒顶端的小孔。快意一波波袭来，人男在享受之余不安地扭动着身体。窗外就是热闹的大街，只要有人网上看一眼，就能看见这淫靡而疯狂的一幕，他将头埋在骑士颈间，小猫般小声啜泣道：“先生……先生……”

骑士听见他夹杂着欲望与哀求的轻吟，眼神暗了几分，一把将他抱起，压在窗边猛干起来。“啊啊啊……啊……不要……先生……啊啊啊啊……”在一阵狂风暴雨似的顶撞下，人男再次顶不住射了，稍显稀释的精液洒在墙壁上，像飘零的花瓣。

“舒服吗，”骑士在人男耳边轻声问，同时下身的动作未停，“还想不想要？”

人男射过两轮，药性已经发散得差不多了，肉棒也疲软了下去，垂在一边，他的身体上下颠着，腰间布满了做爱时被骑士的大手或掐或吻出的青紫痕迹，后面的小穴随着骑士的抽送被榨出了白浊，那是骑士刚才射在里面的精液，没有被清理出来就又来了一轮，留在里面反倒使得这一次的抽送更加顺畅。

“不……不要了。”人男颤巍巍地说。他平时本就不常锻炼，纤细的腰肢和大腿根本经受不住这样狂风暴雨般的性事，两轮射精后，他已经精疲力竭。然而骑士却并未打算放过他，骑士停止了抽送，转身将他扔在床上，两手撑着床，用粗大的肉棒在他肠壁内细细碾磨。“呀！”随着人男的惊声呼喊，骑士便找准了位置，对准那突起的一点，调转方向用龟头来回挤压着那处。

“嗯……啊啊……”人男眼中盈满了泪水，难耐地在床上磨蹭着身体，他的前列腺被骑士硕大的龟头这样直接持续性的顶弄，胯下的肉棒又不受控制地站立起来。

骑士达到了目的，满意地爬上床，他将人男的头放在枕头上，两手压住人男的手，肉棒对准了小穴狠狠插了进去，这一次，那粗大无比的整根几乎都埋了进去。

“啊啊啊啊……”人男用尽最后的力气高声呻吟，身体再次在骑士的冲撞下摇晃起来，整个人像片风中欲坠的落叶。最后，两人几乎是同时达到了高潮，骑士在关键时刻将肉棒抽出，尽数射在了人男身上，这一次人男已经射不出什么东西了，几乎都是半清的水，在强烈的刺激下他失去了神智，腹部微微抽动，泪水流了满面，唾液挂在唇边，身下的小穴微张着淌出白浊。

骑士抱着人男去浴室清理身体，过程中看着恋人被操弄到宛如碎玻璃一样的身体，骑士的肉棒又不可自控地硬了起来，于是将人男按在木质的浴缸边，对着镜子做了自己的第三次。

至于在事后，人男花了多久才能够恢复过来并正常走路，那也都是后话了。


End file.
